mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Ravaged World - The Hitlerian Hell (Map Game)
Scenario Welcome to Ravaged World! This an alternate history map game where the Axis Powers played a tougher game and thus just won World War 2, leading to a stand off and emergent USSR-Axis-Alies cold war. The date is July 1, 1949. The Nazi Party of Germany is gaining popularity and power across Europe; while the old colonial empires struggle about the running there colonies as local nationalists protest in South Algeria, Java, Sumatra, Palestine, British India and the Philippines, while the embattled USSR still fights on doggedly in the Ukraine and Belarus. World War 2, was the biggest conflict in military history has just occurred, and the Axis powers have won after a chain of events started in late 1938. The standardisation of German armoured production in 1938 in favour of the Panzer IV over the III, granting them greater numbers of the more versatile IV as well as setting the precedent for innovation with mid 1942 witnessing a large numbers of sloped armoured tanks and mobile artillery equipped with slightly better guns and using slightly more powerful engines to help handle the additional weight. Hitler realised The Battle of Stalingrad (23 August 1942 – 2 February 1943) was a winnable battle after a few days and told the Axis forces to pull back to a safer position a few miles away, thus preventing the costly siege. The Germans also detonated the first A-bomb on the Red Army at Kursk in 1944 (2 more 15kt nukes are still in storage). This in turn freed up German the troops that helped defeat the D-Day landings of 1944. The Luftwaffe also bombed Zurich, Basel and Burn on several occasions in 1945. Several Japanese junior officers including Fuchida and Genda urged Nagumo to carry out a third strike in order to destroy as much of Pearl Harbour's fuel and torpedo storage, maintenance, and dry dock facilities as possible. They tried, but due to fuel restrictions on December 7, 1941, it was minimal in impact. Japan would later release plague fleas with bubonic plague in them to destroy the Soviet invasion of Manchuria in 1945 and to stall the Australian liberation of Borneo in 1945. While Operation Oboe Six was a success, overall, the Borneo campaign of 1945 was only 66%-75% effective. The USSR, Japan and the USA had a couple of small toxic flea farms stashed away in case thing got tough on the battlefield again. Second Battle of El Alamein of 23 October – 4 November 1942 was not fought in this world since Egypt had joined the Axis in exchange for German and Italian economic help during the May of 1937 and the Anti- Cominturn Pact in the May of 1940. It was inevitable that Egypt would still see some major battles in the ensuing war. The British fought their expulsion for 6 months fearlessly fighting on and retreated to both the Sini Peninsular and Mandatory Palestine. Montie's May 6- 8 1942 battle against Rommel in Port Siad won back the Suez Canal Zone, which the British filled up with well armed troops (as of game start, it has 10,000 British, 5,000 British Indians, 1,000 Australians, 1,000 S. Africans, 500 New Zealanders, 500 Newfoundlaners, 5,000 Cylonese and 500 Ghurkas guarding it). None the less, the USA's Operation Torch of 1942 had easily liberated South Morocco, who went neutral, and North Algeria, who joined the Allies. South Algeria was soon claimed by Vichy French West Africa to the locals disgust. The battle of Leyte went as in real life. The Battle of Tarawa was fought from November 20 to November 23, 1943 and ended in an American victory, as in real life. General Douglas MacArthur, President Osmeña, and staff land at Palo, Leyte on 20 October 1944. Hiroshima and Nagasaki were also nuked as IRL, but Japan absorbed the losses due to it's large empire bringing help. The 1944 București Treaty founded the regional Balkans Axis between Romania, Pro-Bulgarian Macedonia, Bulgaria and Hungary. Argentina, Paraguay and Spain then joined the Axis in early 1945. Portugal joined the Allies in the January of 1946. Portugal captured the Vichy held Togo between January and February 1947, but was not fully in control of it until March 1946. The Nawab-Amirate of Bahawalpur, Venezuela, Peru and Uruguay got cold feet in January 1947 and went back to being neutrals. Several Indian princely states of various sizes like Khanate of Kalat and Nawab-Amirate of Bahawalpur rebelled and became independent after much rioting later that year. The local ethnic French colonial racism became prevalent throughout the colony of Camarune (Cameroon) rather quickly, in fact noticeably more so than in reality. Anti-Vichey French sentiment soon followed and would be strengthened in the late 1940s. At the behest of the Allies, the natives rebelled in early December 1946 and effectively kicked the restored Second Vichy French Republic out of the nation, with heavy Allied help, in late December 1947. Camarune the joined the Allies and soon became a puppet state of the Free French. Both British and Vichy French forces fought it out with great valour. German and British forces also used chlorine gas on each other in several places. Both states have modest amounts of mustard and chlorine gas, while the USA, USSR, Spain and both halves of Italy have lots. Once the armistice was made law in the May of 1947 Hitler was pronounced de facto emperor of occupied Europe in the 1947 Proclamation of Berlin, which was officially enacted a year later, so Fascism now rules in most European governments. Even Switzerland was hit as Hitler demanded Schaffhausen be handed over to his empire or Switzerland would be invaded. None the less rebel groups abounded in S.E. Asia. When Hitler was officially crowned in 1948 as the new Germanic Emperor of Europe and as head of as a de facto new, Nazi style, Holy Roman Empire. Mussolini, Qusling and Tojo praise him lavishly and offer their loyalty to the new emperor. Argentina, S. Africa and Ecuador sat back and watch for future developments. Portugal and the USSR denounced the coronation. Europe's borders were ratified and a ceasefire called in the November of 1947 Treaty of Danzig (All European states less The USSR, GB, Chetnicks, Lakot Republic, Portugal, the Yugoslavia Partisans and the various resistance forces like the Milorg and EDIS). The Treaty of Sofia fixed borders of Italian Greece, Bulgaria, German Greece and Turkey. By this time 55,000 mostly Soviet, French and Spanish Jews, plus about 5,000 Romanian Gypsies, had escaped Europe and settled in Palestine with out British permission. They had surged in the cities of Jaffa, Telaviv, Jerusalem and Hafa, as well as most of Nasareth District between late 1945 and mid 1948. The Haganah and other violent Zionist movements in northern Mandatory Palestine began attacking the British in a low level insurgency after mid 1947. The May 1948 Conference of Manila saw the setting up of an informal alliance Hukbalahap Communist Filipino Republic, Sulu Sultinate, The Official Government of the Philippines and the Lumad Republic of West Mindanao against the Japanese and there Filipino stooges. Most nations thought that defeating the Axis was now unlikely, if not impossible. Defiantly Harry S. Truman, Gen. de Gaul, Joseph Stalin, Mao T'sung, Sir Winston Churchill, Clement Atllee, Chang Shi-Shek, Óscar Carmona and Ben Chifley all refused to singe up to it and denounced it in the 1947 Proclamation of London. The USA had already built 2 10kt, 2 15kt and 2 20kt atomic bombs by 1947 and was seriously concerned they might need to use them very soon indeed. Japan, Australia and S. Africa were conducting a few primary laboratory tests, but are far from success; the desperate British detonated a 10kt Anglo-Canadian test bomb by January 1949 and both were also near to creating a second 10kt bomb of there own each; as for the USSR's 3 15kt bombs in their covert Siberian bunker... The 1940 Lahore Resolution was passed by the League session in Lahore on 23 March 1940.The 1948 Conference for Indian and Pakistani Independence (Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell map game) ran during the May and June of 1948 in an attempt to resolve the situation in British India. As a result several princely states were given independence 1949 Treaty of Kabul. This world's La Violencia (The Violence), the 1948–58 period of civil war in Colombia occurs. The Pemerintahan Darurat Republik Indonesia stage furtherer rebellions in Java in January 1948 and U Nu gets popular support near Mandalay. Gandhi was shot on January 30th, 1948 by the Hindu fanatic Nathuram Godse, but Nehru takes over. Jinnah died of ill health in September 1948, but Liaquat Ali Khan takes over. Today America is also a rising power which is growing fast, but the USSR, Japan and Germany are catching up fast. Britain, Italy, France, Germany, China and Poland are in the worse state of run. Some new industry has also up grown in the colonies and rural backwaters parts of the combatant nations (Some new industry has also up grown in the colonies (Ontario in Canada, Tallinn in Estonia, Bishkek in the USSR, Tiranë, Melbourn in Australia, Thule in Greenland, Vivdin in Bulgaria, Lucknow and Bombay (Mumbai) for a mod decreed start). The January 1949 Colón Treaty was a major El Salvador, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Panama and Honduras fishing zone\quota agreement. The May of 1949 saw Australia, NZ, Canada, Panama, the USA and S. Vietnam singe the Pacific Mutual Defence Alliance in Melbourn. Germany had made 20 Heinkel He 162 Volksjägers (German, "People's Fighter") and shipped to Hungary a few months before the game's start date. In response to this America made 1,500 Browning M1918 BAR Automatic Rifles and 1,000 Colt M1911, with all but 100 of each going to the Free Thailand Movement about a week later. 100 M1938 50mm (50-RM 38) mortars, 1940 the M1940 50mm (50-RM 40) mortars and M1941 82mm (82-PM 41) mortars were made by the USSR. 25 of each type went to the Italian Partisans, the Yugoslav partisans and the Viet Cong about a month after that. The Pope organised a special prayer meeting in the Vatican as news came in on January 6th. The Pope cal1ed for world peace during the January of 1949, blesses the war dead to date and talked about a lasting world peace in several holy masses that month. He donates 1,000,000 Lira from the wealthy Papal Bank to help the rebuilding of both Mussolini's Fascist Italy and Croatia. They offer 750,000 Lira to Vichy France for the Palais des Papes (English: the Papal Palace) and it's immediate grounds in Avignon and bankrupt Vichy France agreed to sell it in the 1949 Treaty of Avignon. The Pope organised a special prayer meeting in the Vatican as news came in on January 6th, 1949, to encourage a new era of peace and brotherly love amongst. 1950 FIFA World Cup will still occur as in reality, but with different nations of course. The world is now is in a Allies vs USSR Vs Axis cold war. It is now at the hands of dictators, rebels and emperors. The armistice may not hold for long. Will you free the world or rule it with an iron grip? :Armed forces, tech and manpower are for the most part the same as in reality, but the Germans, Italians, Romanians and Japanese are about 10% more, while the Americans, British and Soviets about 10% less than in real life, due to the nuking of Kursk, the plague fleas and the crushing of D-Day. Camarune (Cameroon), Sulu Sultanate, North Algeria and South Morocco, etc are still backward and only have a few hundred troops. Some new industry has also up grown in the colonies (Ontario in Canada, Tallinn in Estonia, Bishkek in the USSR, Tiranë, Melbourn in Australia, Thule in Greenland, Vivdin in Bulgaria, Lucknow and Bombay (Mumbai).) and rural backwaters parts of the combatant nations. Rules The game starts at 23.00 UTC Feb 1st.Christina Pill (talk) 21:47, December 16, 2015 (UTC) General stuff *Mod word is law until proven otherwise *Have fun! *Be plausible and logical *Keep things sane tech wise, no clones or stuff like that *Players who are inactive for more than 10 turns without informing a mod are removed. *Alliances will be monitored closely. If an alliance is regarded as excessive, meta, ASB, etc, it will be retconed by a strike out line. *Nation pages are nice too have, but not required. *Stay within under 5 years ahead of time with technology *Don't be rude *Only map makers can edit the map *Every country will be a different colour on the map. *Mods can be removed by a head mod approval and vote *If a nation rejects union, you must wait 5 years before asking again *Technological advances must be plausible (which means no robots fighting clones) *No sockpuppeting. *No fantasy (wizard and unicorns are not wanted here) *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. *Game is to be archived every 15 years. *A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. *After a nation has been inactive for five years (15 turns), the user will be removed from the game. *You may create logical proxies and use them in turns. *Turns are by thirds of years. 1 turn = 6 months in game time. *Turns are turned at 23.01 UTC. *No IPs, please log in. Terrorist and militia rules *''Any nation can create a terrorist organization, as long as they can find a political cause for it's formation. All states who are ''less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, or to blow up seats of government. *The primary powers are Germany, Japan, Great Britain, the USSR, Canada, the USA and Fascist Italy. *Radicalised domestic organizations are not allowed points in the algorithms (i.e.- The USA can not use the KKK to help when invading Canada). *''Overseas'' resistance\paramilitary movements do add 1 point to there allies in algorithms (ie- Milorg can help the Allies free Norway and the IRA can help Ireland annex N. Ireland). Client State Rules *You can not make stupid client states. This means that if you are France, you can not make, say, a puny client city state out of Lyon solely to help you in an algorithm. *No carving client states from your main nation, unless it is a location of great dispute (ex: Catalonia from Spain is OK). *Main nations can declare war on a nation that borders a client state to help defend the client state. *You may vassalise nations that are smaller than you if you have not gone to war with them in the last 10 years. You can only influence nations that are smaller than you in economy, military industry, population, etc. When influencing a state, write (Turn 1 of X) and an mod may decide how long it takes to influence a nation to your side, due to any local nationalist rebellions or protests. Nations under your influence may be partially controlled by your nation, and at some point even annexed. You must wait 5 years after vassalisation to annex any vassal! Annexing occupied nations. It must be practical when annexing this land. IRL France annexing all of IRL Spain or IRL Germany in a couple of years is impractical. If you are unsure what is practical you may ask a mod. Ending a civil war The winner of a civil war annexes all the other hostile parties land and they are united (unless they had earlier called a truce and agreed to divide the land between each other as part of a peace process). The winning player may still have to deal with unrest from the party due to outside report, or the other part can be exiled to a different nation, or inaccessible area. Algorithm and wars Armed forces, tech and manpower are for the most part the same as in reality, but the Germans, Italians, Romanians and Japanese are about 10% more, while the Americans, British and Soviets about 10% less than in real life, due to the nuking of Kursk, the plague fleas and the crushing of D-Day. Camarune (Cameroon), Sulu Sultanate, North Algeria and South Morocco, etc are still backward and only have a few hundred troops. Some new industry has also up grown in the colonies (Ontario in Canada, Tallinn in Estonia, Bishkek in the USSR, Tiranë, Melbourn in Australia, Thule in Greenland, Vivdin in Bulgaria, Lucknow and Bombay (Mumbai).) and rural backwaters parts of the combatant nations. Note that the 12 hugest nations and territories can't be defeated in 1 algo', instead you need 2 different consecutive Algo's to defeat 50% of the nation each time. The second algo can only start after the first ends in either a victory or a surrender. The 12 hugest nations at this time are- the USA, the USSR, KMT China, French W. Africa, Mongolia, Brazil, Argentina, Canada, Saudi Arabia, British India, Greenland and Australia. *War Algorithum (Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell Map Game) Intentional Organizations and some major treaties See Treaties (Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell map game) *''The LoN is dead and the UN has not happened!'' **The January 1949 Nairobi Accords and February 1949 Treaty of Izmir agreed to re-create The International Postal Union, International Labour Organisation and World Heath Organisation. At least those parts of the former LoN were reincarnated and joined by both the Allied, the Yugoslav Partisans*, Albanian Partisans*, Thailand* and neutral states. ***''*=''As a norm Pro-Soviet and Axis forces do not join them, but the Yugoslav Partisans, Albanian Partisans, Thailand were the exception and did. *International Cricket Council (ICC), FIFA, the IOC, International Red Cross, International Comintern (Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell map game), Pact of Steel (Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell map game), Anti-Comenturn Pact (Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell map game), Axis Powers (Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell map game) and Allied Powers (Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell map game) still exist. The ATL version of the OTL organisation that formed was the Arab League (Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell map game), but with much less members. *There is also the 1946 Zürich Pact (Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell map game) that mutually looks after Europe's neutral nations ''(Andorra, the Vatican City, Liechtenstein, Ireland, Switzerland and Sweden) trading relations and defence issues with the Axis Powers, USSR and Ailed Powers. *The Communist Pact of Protection and Prosperity was founded in the may of 1948 as a mutual trade and defence pact between the USSR, Taun-Tuva, Mongolia and the Transcaucasian SSR. Moderators *Mod Christina Pill (talk) 22:03, January 12, 2016 (UTC) *Mod Awesome history *Mod ? *Mod ? *Map Maker Christina Pill (talk) 02:56, January 25, 2016 (UTC) *Map Maker ? *Algo-mod Christina Pill (talk) 19:53, January 22, 2016 (UTC) and Laptop Zombie Game map . Map errors? Nations Only nations, trusteeships, resistance movements and self ruling dependencies are shown. For a fuller imperialist\colonialist\occupation zonal view, look at the map. Axis forces German-Italian Axis #Greater Nazi Germany Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ##Cyrenica (eastern Libya) Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## Nazi Luxembourg Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## Quisling Norway Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## Protectorate of Bohemia and MoraviaErizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ##West Belorussian Republic of Minsk Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## Cossack Resistance Republic of the Kuban Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## SS Galizien Sate of Galicia and West Ukraine Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## Nazi Denmark Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## General Government of Poland Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ##Nazi North NetherlandsErizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ##EstoniaErizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ##LatviaErizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ##LithuaniaErizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ##German Western Crete Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ##Azerbaijani Islamic Resistance Republic Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ##Hellenic StateErizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ##Slovak State #Independent State of Croatia #Lakot Republic of Western Russia (Russian T'zarists and Jew-haters) ##Balkar-Ossetia Resistance Republic of Alania ##Chechen-Ingush Resistance Republic of Ichkiria #Serbian Government of National Salvation #Chetnik militia Zone of Control # Second Vichy French Republic The Empire shall rise, and all will kneel at our... ## Syria (colonial revolt) ## South Algeria ## French Somaliland and Port Oblock ## Guadeloupe ## Martinique ## Tunisia (partly held by Fascist Italy and Germany) #Republic of Italy: Regards, Laptop Zombie ##Kingdom of Albania ##Principality of Montenegro ##Greco-Aromanian Republic of the Pindus ##Republic of the West Alps ##Republic of Dalmatia ##Republic of Herzegovina ##Republic of the Ionian Islands ##Republic of the Aegean Islands ##Eritrea ##Italian Somaliland ##Port Sudan ##Tripolitania ##Fezzan # San Marino #Spain ##Spanish North Morocco ##Spanish Sahara ##Ifni city ## Spanish Equatorial Guinea #Argentina #Paraguay #Finland #Kingdom of Iraq #Kingdom of Egypt Japan-Thailand Axis # Empire of Japan [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is'' FIRES]] ## Kingdom of Kampuchea [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Kingdom of Laos [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Mengjiang [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ##Taiwan[[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Manchukuo (Manchuria) [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Second Philippine Republic [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Empire of Vietnam [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## The Reorganized National Government of China [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Malaysian/Singapore Nationalist Faction[[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## State of Burma [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Indonesian Asiatic National Government [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] # Thailand # Azad Hind State of Free Assam ##Kingdom of Manipur The Balkans Axis # Romania: # Hungary # Bulgaria: --Alexander of Volzhsky ## Macedonia: --Alexander of Volzhsky United Soviet Socialist Republics #Soviet Union Revolution 9 ##East Byelorussia Communist Partisans of Mogilev, Vitebsk and Gomel ##Tannu Tuva ## Communist Party of the Netherlands ##Polish Partisans ##Slovak Partisans ##ELAS (Greek communist resistance movement) ##Socialist Front de interdependence (Socialist Paris resistance movement) ###Affiche Rouge Parisian Partizans ##Partisans Armés of France ##Xinjiang warlord ##Mongolia ##Transcaucasian SSR Lisa the monocular user 2 (talk) 22:11, February 4, 2016 (UTC) #Yugoslavian Partisan Zone of Control ##Slovenian Partisans ##Macedonian Partisan Zone of Control ##Albanian Partisans #Italian Partisans' State of Trento: Zamarak500 #Maoist China ##Malayan Communist Party ##Malayan Peoples' Anti-Japanese Army ##Việt Cộng Revolutionary Zone ###Việt Minh ##Pathet Lao ##Khmer Rouge #Hukbalahap Communist Filipino Republic #Burmese Red Flag Communists #Burmese White Flag Communists Pro-democracy Allies British-French-Portuguese pact #Portugal ##Macau ##Goa ##East Timor ##Cabo Verde and Portuguese Guinea ##Portuguese SW Africa ##Portuguese SE Africa ##Sao Tome and Principe #Ethiopia #Lebanon ##Syrian Arab Nationalist rebels # Canada OreoToast555(Talk)(Sandbox) # Australia : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk) ##Free East Indies : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk) ##Australian Papua New Guinea : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk ##North Solomon Islands : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk ## Nauru : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk ## Borgoneville Island: Jeffrey Arenburg (talk ## W. Samoa : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk ##Australian North Borneo : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk #New Zealand ##Tuvalu #South Africa ##Namibia #Lebanon #Persia #United Kingdom of Great Britain- NathanialPrice ##British Raja India - NathanialPrice ###Bhutan - NathanialPrice ###Sikkim - NathanialPrice ##Nepal - NathanialPrice ##Ceylon - NathanialPrice ##Cyprus - NathanialPrice ##Malta - NathanialPrice ##Fiji - NathanialPrice ##Newfoundland - NathanialPrice ##Rhodesia - NathanialPrice ##Iceland\Faeroe Islands - NathanialPrice ##Bachuchland-NathanialPrice ##Tonga - NathanialPrice ##Brunei- NathanialPrice ##Luban Island- NathanialPrice ##Mandatory N.E. Egypt - NathanialPrice ##Mandatory Palestine - NathanialPrice ##Kingdom of Transjordan - NathanialPrice ###Al-Anbar- NaithanPrice ##Milorg territory of Tromsø (Norwegen resistance) - NathanialPrice ##Polish Underground Government (Polish resistance movement) - NathanialPrice ##Rhodes - NathanialPrice ###Cretian resistance zone of control (Eastern Crete)- NathanialPrice ###EDES (liberal/right wing Greek resistance)- NathanialPrice ###VE(far-right wing Greek resistance) ##Malay\Singapore Resistance - NathanialPrice ##Vanuatu (Angol-French co-dominion) - NathanialPrice ##Sudan - NathanialPrice ##Bermuda- NathanialPrice ##Falkland Islands - NathanialPrice ##San Christobal-Makira Island - NathanialPrice ##Port and protectorate of Aden - NathanialPrice ##Qatar - NathanialPrice ##Kuwait - NathanialPrice ##The Trucial States (now the UAE) - NathanialPrice ##Bahrain - NathanialPrice ##Oman - NathanialPrice #Maharajadom of Travencor ##Rajadom of Cochin #Maharajadom of Jammu and Kashmir #Afghanistan- #Free DeGaulist North France- bentleybent ##Corsica- bentleybent ##French Equatorial Africa- bentleybent ##Madagascar- bentlybent ##Comoros and dependent island like Réunion and Mayotte- bentleybent ##French Polynesia and the Marquesas Islands -- bentleybent ##New Caledonia -- bentleybent ##Second Verclor Republic-- bentleybent ###Maquis (Southern French Resistance Movement)- bentleybent ##Vanuatu (Angol-French co-dominon)- bentleybent ##Mouvement National Royaliste (Monarchist Belgian Resistance)- bentleybent ##Legion Belge (Far-Right Belgian Resistance Movement)- bentleybent ##Kingdom of Freed West Belgum- bentleybent ##Unio'n vun de Fraiheetsorganisatiounen (Luxembourger Resistance)- bentleybent ##Camarune (Cameroon)- bentleybent #Kingdom of the Freed South Netherlands ##Suriname - ##Dutch Antilles - ##Remnant Dutch East Indies and West Papua #Ecuador #Brazil #Chile #Saudi Arabia #KMT China: ##Qinghai War Lord ##Yunnan War Lord #Colombia #Turkey - Wrto12 #Bolivia #Free State of Achen #Free State of Kleef (Cleeves) #Allied South Vietnam ##Free Thai Movement ##Free Panai Movement ##Free Malay Movement United States of America and allies #United States of America Awesome history 28 (talk) 08:44, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ## Puerto Rico ##Panama Canal Zone ##American Samoa ###Island of Guam ###American Pacific Island Occupation Zone ###American New Guinea ##The Official Government of the Philippines ##Greenland ## Cuba ##Dominican Republic ##Nicaragua ##Liberia #North Algeria #Southern Italy (includes the islands of Sicily and Sardinia as well as the south of the Italian peninsular it's self) #Mexico #Panama #Costa Rica #El Salvador #Guatemala #Haiti #Honduras Neutrals Alliance of Independent Barharsa-Malay Sultanates #Palembang sultanate ##Jambi sultanate ##Sambas sultanate ##Sultanate of Riau ##Sultanate of Pontianak Union of Islamic Indian States ("Pakistan") #United Republic of Western Islamic Punjabi Bozistan ##Nawab-Amirate of Bahawalpur Bozistan ##Nawabate of Bhopal Bozistan ##Nizamate of Hyderabad Bozistan ##Sultanate of Waziristan Bozistan Hindu Union of Indian States ("India") #Maharajadom of Bihar ##Maharajadom of Orrisa ##Maharajadom of the Tripura Hill State ##Maharajadom of Mysore ##Rajadom of Kahlur 1946 Zürich Pact #Andorra # Liechtenstein # Vatican City (Holy See) # Sweden Great showing. B23 (talk) 16:13, December 15, 2015 (UTC) # Ireland # Switzerland Others, including more Indonesian and Indian states # Kingdom of Yemen # Peru # Venezuela Christina Pill (talk) 20:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) # Kingdom of South MoroccoKristylouieslowe (talk) 02:43, December 30, 2015 (UTC) # Uruguay #Berau sultanate #Sulu Sultinate ##Lumad Republic of West Mindanao #Kurdistani Rebels of Iraq and Syria: Rdv65 (talk) 02:00, January 31, 2016 (UTC) #Shan Saophate of Greater Kengtung ##Independent and Free Mon - Karen National Provisional Republic (IFMKNPR) ##Yeo Tribal resistance #United Republic of Tamil Eilam #Pemerintahan Darurat Republik of Indonesian (Java, Sulawesi and Sumatra). #Sultanate of Acèh #Maharajadom of Baroda and Palanpur city. #Khanate of Kalat #The Haganah and other violent Zionist movements in northern Mandatory Palestine. Notes on identifying failed states and superpowers *Table of failed states and superpowers (Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell map game) Also see *UK and Commonwealth OTL troop numbers in WW2 *Countries by real GDP 1945-1951 Turns 1949.5 *'Venezuela:' We keep things cool, keep our selves to our selves, look on and take note of what happened in Europe. We assure the USA and Latin America that it is business as usual with them, but keep clear of European affairs. The nation reviews national life so far. *'Kurdish resistance': Influential Kurdish rebellious movements of Iraq and Syria secretly agree to unite in a secret area and to form an united front against Iraq and indirectly the French, we recruit more Kurdish to get more soldiers and start to buy weapons at the black market, the movement stay underground for now. Spy networks start to be build trough Kurdistan. **'Vichy French Dip:' French officials in the Syrian Mandate meet with certain individual Kurdish nationalist movements (not knowing about the whole united front thing and just caring about the fact that it would save a lot of money and manpower, two things in quite short supply, in return for a relatively small land area) and offer to allow them to create a Vichy French protectorate from Kurdish portions of the mandate, as well as allowing them to use trade ports in the Syrian Mandate (where otherwise they would have been landlocked). **'Kurdish nat'. D: We want to negotiate the whole province of Al-Hasakah and a small slice of land to link Kobani and the rest of Rojava (west Kurdistan). *'Bulgaria:' With our victory over Yugoslavia and Greece during the war, along with Germany and the rest of the Axis, we begin to exploit these new territories. A puppet regime is established in Macedonia, but the Greek territories are directly annexed into our nation. Bulgarian language and culture are promoted in these newly-gained lands to further strengthen our rule over them. The Bulgarian minorities are given special status, although Greeks and other ethnic groups are still treated well. Meanwhile, the young Tsar Simeon II is on the throne, since the death of Boris III back in 1943. He is essentially the puppet of Prime Minister Aleksandar Tsankov, the leader of the Bulgarian National Social Movement, who is the de facto head of state. Tsankov has begun a program of upgrading the country's industry and economy, as well as gradually improving the military. One year of service in the royal armed forces is mandatory for all men. **'Macedonia:' Ivan Mihailov, the leader of the Macedonian pro-independence fighters, has become the Prime Minister of the Bulgarian puppet government in Macedonia after the invasion of Yugoslavia. He forms a government and begins instituting cultural reforms to promote Macedonian culture and language. Mihailov also makes attempts to establish more industries in the client state and create a Macedonian national army. Bulgarian advisers are heavily involved in running this new regime, and one Bulgarian infantry division is stationed here. *'Vichy France:' Premier Pétain, seeing the dismal condition of Vichy France, decides that some change must be made to secure the country's future. We offer to sell Tunisia to Italy, with a base offer of the equivalent of $500,000 US, but with room to negotiate. We also begin moving about 10,000 troops to Syria to help local colonial forces put down revolters. Additionally, we begin constructing greater industry throughout Vichy France, with plans for new heavy facilities in Marseille and Lyon. **'Syria:' Colonial forces begin work on stopping revolts, peacefully when possible, but with force when necessary. **'South Algeria/West Africa:' Greater infrastructure is constructed throughout West Africa. **'Tunisia:' Local forces begin to prepare to transfer to Italy. *'Canada: '''Canada vows it's loyalty to the United Kingdom, the United States and the remaining allied powers. Infrastructure is invested in and projects begin. Plans to better monitor and defend the coastlines from potential invasion from the east or west are nixed around in the Ministry of Defense. *'Sweden: We build up our military and economy while recruiting more troops at the military. Stockholm rises up its population but looks good and no difficult events going in. Many Swedish troops are recruited, while we set our sights to build the defensive fortifications close to the borders. *'German Reich: Mass cleansings of inferior races in our territories continue, with the Auschwitz and Treblinka death camps expanded to purge the world of about 750,000 inferiors every 6 months. Aryans from Norway, the North Netherlands, and Eastern Europe are given incentives to move into new Lebensraum territory in Poland and the Ukraine.Luxembourg, the remains of Poland, and the Baltic States are annexed directly to Greater Germany. '''Agriculture in the Lebensraum is expanded to accomodate the massive influx of new citizens to live in the area. Military personnel are also given free land and a few farmers as a token of gratitude for their service to the Reich. To improve the post-war economy, the famed Autobahns are expanded all across Greater Germany from Alsace-Lorraine to Estonia and Poland. The Berlin Underground Metro is built in the Berlin Metropolitan Area, to serve as a subway system of sorts in the capital. As a capitalist but planned economy, Berlin issues a decree ordering Germany to have the Reich be steel-independent and agricultural-independent, but leaving this tasked primarily to the companies. Agricultural share of the GDP rises to 10%, while steel plants in Prussia and Bavaria continue to be built. Repairs in Talinn, Riga, Warsaw, Lodz, Dresden, and Berlin. Population is at 71 million, and increasing steadily. Western Crete is classified as the Reich's Naval Base in the Mediterranean, and Greece as the Kriegsmarine and Wermacht headquarters in the area. U-Boat construction to roam the Atlantic and Mediterranean ramps up, while a surface fleet consisting of 15 destroyers, 7 battleships, and 5 new aircraft carriers begins construction in mutiple naval yards in the Baltic to compliment the U-Boat fleet. The ME-262, the world's first jet-powered fighter plane enters mass production, and is made much more lightweight to guarantee air superiority for the Reich. Other aircraft, such as bombers and transport craft are also made, with research poured into better V2 missiles and jet-powered bombers. Conscription for all citizens is made, giving the Reich an estimated 1.5 million active personnel, and a quarter of the population capable of being drafted during times of crisis.Enhanced models of the infamous Panzer tanks, from light-to-heavy class with a focus on breaching enemy fortifications are done. Uranium mining goes as planned. 3 more atomic bombs with yields of 30kt each are made in an undisclosed location, and deveolpment of atomic weaponry that could be stored in V2 missiles housed inside submarines are done. '(Mod) Luxembourg is hatched in as Germany/USA desputed, the US agents and Luxembourg resistance launch several miinor terroris attacks on German baces on there own initative with out direct orders from the USA due to how thing have developed. *'Trento: '''Our leader, Ercole Ercoli, begin the creation of our communist state. New economic policies are put into action in order to boost our economy. Conscription is put in place in order to protect our region against fascism. '''We try to make contact with the USSR for support or supply against the Italian government.' We send our armies (about 40/50,000 troops) south in hope of gaining access to the coast. We continue to broadcast communist propaganda on underground radio stations around Italy in hope of gaining supporters. (Mod)The Yugoslav partisans give Trento some supplies and arms. They hope for the best and watch events unfold. ''SECRET:Partisan spies snoop on the Dalmatian island of Mljet and the city of Split.'' :(Mod) Seeing that Trento is facing a heavy battle (see algo), the Yugoslav Partisans suddenly launch there attack on Split in an attempt to release pressure on Trento (they are both commies). *'America: We would like to offer the 'Marshall Plan' to all the nations in the allies, ecspecially Britain, to rebuild from the war. '''We build our military, infrastructure And economy, but we focus more on our economy. We begin building our stockpile seeing as a new Cold War is starting between us, the Axis, and the USSR. We place more troops in Britain if the Germans start a deadly attack. We also roam our ships aloby the English Channel, shooting any German or axis ships. We say that well stop it for a year if they give us back the Channel Islands. Our ships also roam the Alaskan-Russian straight. We place more troops in Alaska for a possible Russian attack. We also place more troops in Liberia. We also place more ships in the Pacific Ocean. We aid democratic rebels all over the world. We also build our nuclear defence system. We build our army and our navy. '''Seeing as American New Guine is a failed state, we would like them to establish more close ties with us. ' N. Italy 57 vs Y. Partisans 28, which would be 67% for Italy, and giving Italy 33% of the area of the Yugoslav Partisans. N. Italy 57 vs Trento 22, so Italy would have approx 72% and takes 50% of Trento. 1950 :Pemerintahan Darurat Republik Indonesia stages a full blown uprising against Japanese rule in Jakata and Yogyakarta. U Nu starts a similar rebellion north of Rangoon. The Yugoslav Partisans promise to support the Italian Partisan. Some small communist simpathising riots occer in Vinchenza, but they are no big issue yet. ' :'The OTL 1950 Red River flood was a devastating flood that took place along the Red River in The Dakotas and Manitoba in early 1950. Winnipeg was inundated on May 5, also known as Black Friday to some residents, and had to be partially evacuated. In that year, the Red River reached its highest level since 1861 and flooded most of the Red River Valley. The damage is put at C$600 million -C$1 billion and 6 are dead. * Venezuela: We expand our oil industry and roads. * Bulgaria: With our victory over Yugoslavia and Greece during the war, along with Germany and the rest of the Axis, we begin to exploit these new territories. A puppet regime is established in Macedonia, but the Greek territories are directly annexed into our nation. Bulgarian language and culture are promoted in these newly-gained lands to further strengthen our rule over them. The Bulgarian minorities are given special status, although Greeks and other ethnic groups are still treated well. Meanwhile, the young Tsar Simeon II is on the throne, since the death of Boris III back in 1943. He is essentially the puppet of Prime Minister Aleksandar Tsankov, the leader of the Bulgarian National Social Movement, who is the de facto head of state. Tsankov has begun a program of upgrading the country's industry and economy, as well as gradually improving the military. One year of service in the royal armed forces is mandatory for all men. According to government statistics, our population is 6.4 million people. The number of men undergoing service in the armed forces is currently 582,317. We construct Bf-109G aircraft for the Royal Bulgarian Air Force. **'Macedonia:' Ivan Mihailov, the leader of the Macedonian pro-independence fighters, has become the Prime Minister of the Bulgarian puppet government in Macedonia after the invasion of Yugoslavia. He forms a government and begins instituting cultural reforms to promote Macedonian culture and language. Mihailov also makes attempts to establish more industries in the client state and create a Macedonian national army. Bulntgarian advisers are heavily involved in running this new regime, and one Bulgarian infantry division is stationed here. The population of the new Macedonian state is currently around 1.8 million. * Canada: '''Aid is immediately sent to those displaced by the floods in Manitoba, and repairs on vital public infrastructure are made a priority. Defense continues to be a priority. The next federal election is slated for 1953. An appeal is made to the United Kingdom for the future cedeure of Newfoundland into the Canadian Confederation. * '''Kurdish resistence: Show interest in the Vichy French proposition and ask for the province of Al-Hasakah along a slice of land along the Turkish border to link Kobani to the rest of West Kurdistan. Local leader would like to know what portion of oils extract from the area would be our own. The movement secretly continue to recruit Kurds in Iraq and to smuggle weapons from the Turkish and Iranian border on the black market, Propaganda poster start to be stick on wall in Erbil and other important Iraqi Kurdistan cities. ** Vichy French Dip: We agree to grant you the Al-Hasakah province and the land east of the Euphrates River and north of the straight line between the northernmost point of Lake Assad and the intersection of the borders of Al-Hasakah and its neighboring provinces. ** Kurdish D: '''we agree to the frontier and thank the French for their offer, Vichy French company are invited to help in the development of the region. * '''United Islamic Indian States: We begin to work on our economy,and send a invitation to Kasmir of joining the State (due to them mostly being muslim). The military is updated mostly by reciting men and uniting tribe's militias and buying weapons. We tell the new Hindus states that we want peace. We begin to teach the population shariah law.We begin to help set up groups in other Muslim majority areas that want to join us,by sending them arms. * German Reich: Mass cleansings of inferior races in our territories continue, with the Auschwitz and Treblinka death camps expanded to purge the world of about 750,000 inferiors every 6 months. Aryans from Norway, the North Netherlands, and Eastern Europe are given incentives to move into new Lebensraum territory in Poland and the Ukraine. We demand the Americans to cease their bombings of German ships in the English Channel, or else we will be forced to respond. The U-Boat fleet is mobilized to roam the North Atlantic. We offer an alliance and economic agreements with Spain and the rightful French government (Vich France) '''Agriculture in the Lebensraum is expanded to accomodate the massive influx of new citizens to live in the area. Military personnel are also given free land and a few farmers as a token of gratitude for their service to the Reich. To improve the post-war economy, the famed Autobahns are expanded all across Greater Germany from Alsace-Lorraine to Estonia and Poland. The Berlin Underground Metro is built in the Berlin Metropolitan Area, to serve as a subway system of sorts in the capital. As a capitalist but planned economy, Berlin issues a decree ordering Germany to have the Reich be steel-independent and agricultural-independent, but leaving this tasked primarily to the companies. Agricultural share of the GDP rises to 10%, while steel plants in Prussia and Bavaria continue to be built. Repairs in Talinn, Riga, Warsaw, Lodz, Dresden, and Berlin. Population is at 71 million, and increasing steadily. Western Crete is classified as the Reich's Naval Base in the Mediterranean, and Greece as the Kriegsmarine and Wermacht headquarters in the area. U-Boat construction to roam the Atlantic and Mediterranean ramps up, while a surface fleet consisting of 15 destroyers, 7 battleships, and 5 new aircraft carriers begins construction in mutiple naval yards in the Baltic to compliment the U-Boat fleet. The ME-262, the world's first jet-powered fighter plane enters mass production, and is made much more lightweight to guarantee air superiority for the Reich. Other aircraft, such as bombers and transport craft are also made, with research poured into better V2 missiles and jet-powered bombers. Conscription for all citizens is made, giving the Reich an estimated 1.5 million active personnel, and a quarter of the population capable of being drafted during times of crisis.Enhanced models of the infamous Panzer tanks, from light-to-heavy class with a focus on breaching enemy fortifications are done. Uranium mining goes as planned. 3 more atomic bombs with yields of 30kt each are made in an undisclosed location, and deveolpment of atomic weaponry that could be stored in V2 missiles housed inside submarines are done. ** '''Turkish Dip: '''Secretly asks to join the German alliance in return for German-Vichy France occupied Syria,Lebanon,Iraq and Thrace (a german strip in north greece) offering them a strategic ally in the middle east and further changing the balance of power in favor of axis. ** '''Vichy French Dip: We gladly accept the alliance and economic agreement. * Turkish Republic: '''A new political party is formed Pan-Turkist Nationalist Socialist Party, which is far-right, trying to encompasing most of the turkish nationalists, but also gaining support from socialists and right wing people. Many of the elite start supporting this party, seeing that an alliance with Germany can only be to their benefit. The Pan-Turkist National Socialist Party publicly asks for German support in order to win the next eletions democratically. General elections are held in Turkey with the Republican People's Party winning slightly the majority of the votes with 32,5% of the votes,while the Democrat Party gaining 32,2% of the votes, the Pan-Turkist National Socialist Party gaining 22,7% of the votes, due to its pro-German stance, with most people seeing that an alliance with Germany is to their benefit. İsmet İnönü become the new president, with a slightly majority of the seats in the parliament, due to the plurality voting system, although his legitimacy as president and his failure to win the majority of the votes, are a huge challenge to the stability of the country, with many big protests all around the country against his new term as a president. A new act nationalising any over loaned company, in order to stop the over loaned companies from firing employees, creates a big deficit. This forces the goverment to cut a little on pensions and state employees, further angering the people. '''Nessecary steps to improve the army are made such as efforts to restructure and modernize the Turkish Armed Forces, building more weapons manufacturer,with some benefits,such as low taxes, been given to create a new weapon manufacturer inside Turkey,to any Turkish investor, in order to make Turkey inscreasingly self-sufficient in terms of military technologies and to produce indigenous military equipment for the Turkish Army. ** German DIP: Germany can only guarantee the entirety of Syria, allowing you to use Iraqi ports, and joint control of Thrace. As an addition to our offer, we would like to offer Turkey joint control of Western Crete and Greece, and promises of investments, shared civillian and military technology, and support of the Pan-Turkish Nationalist-Socialist party ** Turkish Dip: Then we ask Vichy French, to give us Syria and let us deal with the colonial rebellion, we also ask Germany to give us only the Thrace strip and Azerbaijani which are under direct German control, since these are states with Muslim and Turkic majority, we can keep the order in those places, otherwise it could cost you a lot of casualties to keep under control those places. We also don't want access to Iraqi ports, with Iraq being almost landlocked, having only a small strip of land with access to the sea, we deemed it too dangerous to maintain any kind of naval presence there due to its location, it could be easily overrun by the combination of Persian and Saudi Arabian armies. ** Vichy French Dip: We agree to give you what parts of Syria aren't already going to the Kurds, so long as they can use ports in the region. ** Kurdish nationalist Dip: We seek good relation with Turkey and promise to not forment trouble in South-East Turkey ** Turkish Republic:'I agree with your terms, but i am also waiting for the German response. : '(Mod) In this world Iraq is a German allie and Lebanon is a western allie. Sirya is still Viechy French. That grey Thrace strip is still German. * Italian Social Republic: We strongly condemn the Communist invasion from Trento and Yugoslavia and is prepared to act. 50,000 men from across Italy is sent to the border with Trento, now termed the "Occupied Zone of Trento". The Italian Social Republic fully attacks Trento, hoping to take over the rest of Trento in the next few months. In a temporary act pending a constitution, provinces are now tasked with welfare matters and can keep 25% of the taxes collected. Everything East of the OTL post-war Italy border (in 1946, so including the OTL Free Territory of Trieste) becomes the Autonomous Republic of Istria and the Slavic Littoral. The Autonomous Republic of the Aosta Valley is also organised. Current financial focus is on the navy and on transportation links, with new railways planned. The central government in Salo is moved to Bologna, closer to the center of the country. The provinces (except for those already in the autonomous republics) are now organised into regions: Venetia, Lombardy, Piedmont, Liguria, Tuscany, Emilia-Romagna, Marche, Umbria, Lazio, Abruzzo and Molise. Regions currently only have statistical powers - more details on the balance of power between the government, the regions and the provinces will be in the new constitution. **'Albania:' As the throne of Italy had been abolished in 1943, the people of Albania are presented with two choices: the restoration of Zog I to power as a constitutional monarch of Albania, or the transformation of Albania into a Republic. (this is referendum, mod please decide) Some Albanian leaders, including Mehdi Frasheri, was approached to discuss the formation of a representative Albanian Parliament, roughly at the same time as the possible formation of the Italian Parliament (to be discussed at the PFR's congress in October). Mehdi also accepted the end of the title of Regent of Albania after the referendum. **'Montenegro:' The Italians wants to use one of the members of the House of Petrovic-Njegos as the new Prince of Montenegro, with a possible elevation to Grand Duke. Michael, Prince of Montenegro, son of Prince Mirko, is offered the throne, which would have to go through a referendum if he accepted. (mod please reply) Sekula Drljevic, who never died from assassination by Chetniks, and other leaders of the Greens movement, was approached to discuss the formation of a representative Montenegrin Parliament, roughly at the same time as the possible formation of the Italian Parliament (to be discussed at the PFR's congress in October). **'Pindus:' Italy invests money into transportation links between Pindus and Albania. **'Savoy and Nice:' As per decision of Mussolini, a referendum is held to consolidate the country into the Republic of the West Alps. (this is referendum, mod please decide) Some leaders were approached to discuss the formation of a representative West Alpine Parliament, roughly at the same time as the possible formation of the Italian Parliament (to be discussed at the PFR's congress in October). **'Dalmatian Islands:' As per decision of Mussolini, a referendum is held to consolidate the country into the Republic of Dalmatia. ''(this is referendum, mod please decide)'' Some leaders were approached to discuss the formation of a representative Dalmatian Parliament, roughly at the same time as the possible formation of the Italian Parliament (to be discussed at the PFR's congress in October).'' **'PFR:' The party undergoes a restructure. Mussolini is called the Party President. A group of 25 members forms the Party Council, elected by the Party's General Congress, but approved by the Party President. Five additional representatives represent Albania, Montenegro, Pindus, Savoy-Nice and the Dalmatian Islands in the Party Council. Branches of the party in Albania and Montenegro are also opened. The next Party Congress is scheduled for October, where discussions will focus on the legalisation of other political parties, the drafting of a new constitution and the creation of a Parliament and an independent Judiciary. It has been agreed that any change in the political system would be simultaneous in Italy, Albania, Montenegro, Pindus, Savoy-Nice and the Dalmatian Islands. Mussolini personally opposes these moves, but agreed to let the Party Congress to discuss and vote on the matter, and promises not to veto any decision made by the Congress. Discussion is also ongoing on the status of the Italian Aegean Islands and the Ionian Islands. **''While discussions are on about a multi-party system, Italy assures Germany and other Axis states that Communism will still be barred in accordance with the Anti-Comintern Pact.'' :(mod Referendums vote yes). ::Mod Croatia attacks the Yugoslavian partisans to help N. Italy in the anti-communist war. Yugoslavian Partisans, still offer help to Italian Partisans. *'Sweden: '''Military continues to build up as well economy charges to expand its income. We recruit 1,500 Swedish men in our military. Some construction of the building began in the capital city of Stockholm, while the population slightly rises up, but not hugely enough. The ships will be built in the shipyard which some of the battleships can be built. *'Trento: Witht the lack of success last year,Trento must now fight for its survival, or it will certainly be anihilated by Mussolini. Attempt to imporve the economy are made once again, hoping it would somehow help Ercole Ercoli to invest into the army. The troops of Trento try to join with the Yugoslavians in order to make a powerful united force. '''Ercole Ercoli ask the world for support, explaining that the fascists must not win another victory. #'Totals- N. Italy 53, Trento 42. Result- 56% Italian victory equals 5% loss of Trento's land to Italy. (The mountains are ideal defensive land- See algo). Some French Communists, several Slovinian Partisans and some Soviet volunteers turn up in Trento covertly over time to help them.' #'#Result 53% Croat victory equals 3 pixels of land lost by Yugoslavian Partisans. Several 'Slovinian Patisans and some 'Soviet volunteers turn up in The Yugoslavian Partisan zone covertly over time to help them.'covertly *'Syria:' Remaining colonial forces continue fighting rebels, but are slowly evacuating from Syria to make way for incoming Turkish troops. *'Tunisia:' Realizing that the Italians will not be arriving, the colonial government decides to return to its former centers of administration and act as if nothing had happened. Infrastructure begins being developed in the sections under Vichy French control. *'West Africa:' Infrastructure continues expanding, and efforts are made to grow rubber in the colony to make the Vichy French more capable of acquiring it. :Transcaucasian SSR We send supplies to Trento and Yugoslav partisan land . We call for an alliance with the USSR, 1,000 men are recruited, fortify our borders on the south and east over the next year of time and stand firm. The war damage is reversed by rebuilding in Tiflis and Sochi. :Vichy France: We continue expanding industry, now with the assistance of German economic support. We also begin expansion of the Vichy French navy, primarily through submarines, but also adding two cruisers and a destroyer by 1951. We ask Germany and Italy if, with Syria no longer being a Vichy mandate, the Vichy French could control the areas of Tunisia currently co-occupied by the two countries using forces formerly in Syria. (mod)Syria is Vichy French with Arab and Kurdish rebels, unless Germany has taken it off them this turn. 1950.5 :The Great Appalachian Storm of November 1950 was a large extratropical cyclone which moved through the Eastern United States, causing significant winds, heavy rains east of the Appalachians, and blizzard conditions along the western slopes of the mountain chain. Hurricane-force winds, peaking at 110 miles per hour (180 km/h) in Concord, New Hampshire and 160 miles per hour (260 km/h) in the New England highlands, disrupted power to 1,000,000 customers during the event. :This Darjeeling landslide disaster appears to have been triggered by a strong rainfall event on 12th June 1950, in which 546 mm of rainfall fell. As a result, 127 people are known to have died in the landslides. :Peru upgrades it's mines and roads over this year. Education is also upgraded and a literacy campaign is held. *'Venezuela' It upgrades it's oil wells and roads over this year. Education is also upgraded and a literacy campaign is held. Rubber and banana plantations expand modestly. Many fishing boats are biult *'Canada': Continued recovery from the floods earlier in the year. Appeal to the United Kingdom is again sent to discuss the integration of Newfoundland into the Canadian confederation. Naval Forces are congregated in Halifax, Iqaluit, Prince Rupert and Vancouver. The Royal Canadian Air Force publishes a report on the need for upgraded hardware. Some private ventures are bidding on contracts to develop and build hardware for the Air Force. **'Venezuela Diplomacy to Canada and Sweden:' Want to buy 50% cut price oil in exstange for investing in our oil, rubber and gas industry? The deal is for a period of 40 years. **'Swedish Dip: '''We glad to accept that. : '(mod) The UK has not posted so far so I act. The UK gives the Labrador coast, but not Newfoundland to Canada. The UK and the colony of Jamaica offer Canada a major trade deal- UK offers a reduction in any trade tariffs that exist exstange for Canadian wood, bricks and vans and the colony of Jamaica offer lots of pineapples in exstange for fishing boats and vans.' * '''Bulgaria:' Prime Minister Aleksandar Tsankov continues with his plan to industrialize Bulgaria so that we may create more indigenous technology, especially military technology. More factories and railways are built throughout the country. Additionally, we begin constructing more border defenses on our frontier with Turkey. We continue to economically exploit our newly-gained territories in Greece and Yugoslavia. Bulgarian language and culture are promoted in these lands to further strengthen our rule over them. The National Social Movement gains more popularity among the Bulgarian people, but Tsar Simeon II still has strong support, despite being very young. According to government statistics, our population is 6.4 million people. The number of men undergoing service in the armed forces has increased to 693,258. We would like to purchase 50 IAR 80 fighters from Romania (mod response), as well as 60 Panzer III and 40 Panzer IV tanks from Germany. **'Macedonia:' Prime Minister Ivan Mihailov's regime continues to promote Macedonian language and culture. The new client state begins trying to industrialize and signs a number of contracts with Bulgarian firms. A small Macedonian Army is formed, consisting of about 20,000 men. A Bulgarian infantry division remains in the country to provide additional security. :(mod) Romania agrees to send 40 aircraft to Bulgaria this round and the other 10 next round.. ::Hungary makes 50 40M Turán tanks and offers 10 to Bulgaria. **'Bulgarian Diplomacy:' We accept the Hungarians' offer and purchase the Turan tanks. *'Kurdistan': With an accord with Vichy nearly reach, we create a small militia and start to recruit Kurdish, Arab and Assyrian for our military, we pledge to support the Axis in the region to gain more support from the Axis members. Arab and Christian and other minorities are told that their right will be respected, We seek to develop the oil industry in the area and invite French companies to come and help for the benefit of all. To hide the movement, Kurds of Iraq form a movement and ask for more autonomy, not independence, Kurd on both side of the frontier secretly work togheter for a common gold. We invite the Vichy Frencn representative in Syria to come at Al Hasaka to sign the treaty. **'Vichy French Dip:' The Vichy French representative arrives in Kurdistan (with military escourt of about 100) to sign the treaty that will officially recognize the country. We also offer to support development of oil and other resources in the region, in return for a 20% share. **'Kurdish D': We accept the Vichy French deal and hope for great relation with Vichy French in the futur. *'Trento: '''Ercole Ercoli assemble his new allies. The Yugoslavians forces (which is the main support force), will join with the Trentini troops in the city of Trento and the surrounding region, where the building are beiing fortified and the citizens turned into a militia. The refugees that come to Trento have the choice to fight or to flee, as no non-combattant must be there for the fight. 55% of the State of Trento already felt to Italy, and what's left must hold! The French and Soviet volunteers are send as spies into the Italian army in order to gain as much information possible, and also to sabotage them if possible. The Slovenian get the hard part, applying scorched earth to the region (with the exception of Trento and its surrounding), in order to slow the enemy. The Slovenian must then use Guerilla warfare against the Italians. **'UK': Though we disagree with your politics and philosophy as Communists, we offer to send 300 planes and 20 ships to the State of Trento, along with use of the island of Malta. In return, we ask for the Tuscan Archipelago in the case of Trentonian victory. : '(mod) Since the USSR has not posted at all yet, I will act. The USSR covertly sends Trento, the Yugoslav Partisans and Mongolia 100 hand grenades, 100 pistols, 50 landmines and some building materials disguised as "light agricultural and construction machinery".' *'United Islamic Indian States:' We begin to work on our economy,and send a invitation to Kashmir of joining the State '(MOD RESPONSE)' (due to them mostly being Muslim). The military is updated mostly by reciting men and uniting tribe's militias and buying weapons. We tell the new Hindus states that we want peace. We begin to teach the population shariah law.We begin to help set up groups in other Muslim majority areas that want to join us,by sending them arms.All people affected by the '''Darjeeling landslide are sent aid and aid workers. ' :: (mod) Kashmir's Hindu maharajah said no, but 66% of the population are Moslem, they say yes and riot, so the Hindu 30% say no and riot. The 4% Buddhists stay neutral. A Kashmir is divided and near civil war as in OTL 1947. :: UIII Dip: Seeing this we send 6,000 troops into Kashmir helping the Muslims that want to join us. :::: Tranvencor, Kalat and Cochin agree to friendly relations, Khalur dose not want to agree and the others are still non-committal. *'Italian Social Republic:' With more recruits from the West Alps and Northern Italy, 150,000 men now guards the border with Trento, which is now sealed. Tank columns assemble at the border and we request Germany and Switzerland to lock the border with Trento. The country is renamed Republic of Italy, and in December, in Bologna, the Commonwealth of Southern Europe (CSE) is formed, including Italy, the West Alps, Dalmatia, Montenegro, Albania and Pindus. Under Italy's instructions, Italy, Dalmatia, Herzegovina, Montenegro and Albania all contribute troops to a war against the Yugoslav Partisans. The next election is scheduled for April 1951 and will be open to all political forces except Communists. The elected legislative body, the Italian Council of the Republic, will include 700 deputies from across Italy and will have the power to appoint a Prime Minister and amend the Constitution. It is agreed that once Mussolini dies, the Duce position will be abolished and replaced with a popularly elected President in a two-round voting system. The Constitution draft will be introduced by Mussolini when the First Council of the Republic is sworn in. All railways in Piedmont, Liguria, Aosta Valley, Lombardy, Venetia, Emilia-Romagna and Marche are upgraded to standard 1425 mm gauge, and this will soon be followed in the rest of Italy. The area reannexed from the State of Trento becomes the Autonomous German Republic of South Tyrol and Trentino. The PFR Congress also reviewed the boundaries of the satellite states. Also, measures are taken to encourage private enterprises such as tax deductions. 5 aircraft carriers, 40 more warships, 15 more submarines and 25 more frigates are to be built. **'West Alps:' Elections scheduled for April 1951 and will be open to all political forces except Communists. Railways are built, fully integrating the Railway System of the West Alps with Italy's. **'Dalmatia:' Elections scheduled for April 1951 and will be open to all political forces except Communists. The Montenegrin Littoral is ceded to Montenegro. Railway is built connecting Dubrovnik, Split and Zadar to Rijeka and Trieste, integrating the Dalmatian Railway System with the Italian Railway System. **'Montenegro:' Elections scheduled for April 1951 and will be open to all political forces except Communists. Prince Mirko takes the throne as His Royal Highness the Sovereign Prince of Montenegro. Montenegro is awarded its littoral from Dalmatia. Railways are built: Bar-Podgorica-Kolasin-Bijelo Polje and Bar-Budva-Tivat-Cetinje-Niksic. Plans for a railway connecting Bar to Shkoder is being considered. **'Albania:' Elections scheduled for April 1951 and will be open to all political forces except Communists. King Zog I regains the throne as His Majesty the King of Albania. The government invests millions in industry and encourages private enterprises. The Port of Durres is renovated and railways are built connecting Vlore in the south through Durres to Tirana and further north to Shkoder. Plans are that this railway will soon be connected to Montenegro. **'Pindus:' Elections scheduled for April 1951 and will be open to all political forces except Communists. **'Herzegovina:' The Republic of Herzegovina is formed from the territories taken from the Yugoslav Partisans. It is recognised by all the members of the CSE and applies to join the CSE. The application shall be reviewed after the April elections in the CSE members. Elections scheduled for April 1951 and will be open to all political forces except Communists. **'Ionian Islands:' After a review by the PFR Congress, it is suggested that the Ionian Islands should become the Republic of the Ionian Islands. Elections scheduled for April 1951 and will be open to all political forces except Communists. **'Italian Aegean Islands:' After a review by the PFR Congress, it is suggested that the Italian Aegean Islands should become the Republic of the Aegean Islands. Elections scheduled for April 1951 and will be open to all political forces except Communists. **'Corfu:' Annexed by the Ionian Islands. **'Colonies:' Italian colonial possessions in Africa are officially divided into the colonies of Tripolitania, Fezzan, Port Sudan, Eritrea and Somaliland. Millions of liras of private money are invested into the colonies, especially Somaliland, Eritrea and Port Sudan. The Italian government encourages this to save these colonies from a possible economic failure. (aka failed state) :Results: North Italy has 74% of the total, so- 70% equals 50% the looser nation is over run automatically and the rest is in disarray. *'Sweden: '''We continue to build and establish buildings in Stockholm during more recruitments going in the military. We plan to build the defensive fortifications, in the areas that the borders are close, and in military to protect all the facility of army. The ships will be built, as they might be some submarines planned and battleships as well. :'(mod) seeing what Italy is doing, Croatia joins in and attacks the Yugoslav Partisans.' ::'Result- 55% Croat victory. A total of 55% equals 5 pixels of land lost by the Yugoslavian partisans.' '(mod)A small bomb goes off in Haifa.' 1951 #'Anti-colonial rallies and riots hit Mapouto, Luanda, Lome and Tunis. Protest also hit Rangoon, Hanoi, Bogra, Japanes held Java, Balurghat, Kumortuli, Biratnagar, Algiers, Copenhagen, Kinsasa, Haifa and Nasareth''' #'Communists riot in Muckden, Tuscany , Umbria , Havana and Bratislava.' #'The Indonesian nationalist rebels only hold on in central Java now. Indonesia declairs war on the Japanese held bits as a war of liberation from a oppressor.' #'Peru, Portugal, Uruguay, New Zealand, Thailand, South Morocco, Ireland, Mexico, Switzerland, Kalur, Yemen, Chile and Argentina put-forward the idea of a global body called the UN which is akin to our IRL/OTL UN. Those nations also start a 5 year road and farming upgrading campaign.' #'KMT China invades Maoist China and also fortify their north western borders over the next year. ' #'Spain offers Vichy France an alliance and trade deal.' #'Nationalist Moslims take controle in a Kashmir coup.' #'(mod) seeing what Italy is doing, the Chetniks join in the Italian attacks the Yugoslav Partisans.' *'The United Kingdom' offers a treaty to all countries called the Treaty on the Non-Proliferation of Nuclear Weapons. **'Italy D:' We want to re-establish relations. Also we will ratify the treaty shortly. *'Canada:' Infrastructure is invested in. A less vocal appeal to the United Kingdom for the full integration of Newfoundland to be allowed is continued. The Canada Border Services agency is formed and bill made by the Minister of Defense for reforms of military organisational structure is made. Military Force size is maintained at around 150,000 from combined forces, save for reserves which number 80,000 in addition to the regular force. Canada supports the creation of an international governing body and has even called for a conference to be held hastily to discuss what this organisation will be, what it will do and where it will be. Canada also calls upon other nations to support this new movement. Research continues on the development of new air force infrastructure, and falls quiet to the public eye, as the project has been made secret. Canada adops the FN FAL as the standard issue military weapon. OOC: Please don't make my nation, a player nation take decisions on it's own. :Sorry, it was careless of me, Canada is of course a player nation. I corrected the error.Christina Pill (talk) 23:46, February 5, 2016 (UTC) *'Venezuela' Our roads begin to penetrate deeply in to the jungle as we prospect for minerals. Caracas could host a summit and treaty creating a nuclear watchdog akin to the OTL IAEA. *'Italy:' The Government denounces the communists' attempt to throw the first democratic election into chaos. The police forces are thus strengthened and a ban on communism is enacted. Thousands of communists were arrested in the span of several months after the riots. Despite the riots, the election continued peacefully and the PFR won 40% of the seats. The PFR formed a coalition with the Conservative Party which won 20% and the Northern League which won 5%. The new parliament passed the new constititution, which does not include any constitutional role for the PFR (all parties are equal and must not be communist). The Parliament also approves the signing and ratification of the Treaty on the Non-Nuclear Proliferation and will soon deliver an instrument of ratification. We are also willing to reamend our relations with the United Kingdom, but not North France. The Repulican Armed Forces and the forces from the West Alps, Dalmatia, Herzegovina, Albania, Montenegro and Pindus, as well as colonial Tripolitanian, Fezzan, Eritrean and Sudanese forces are all called in for simultaneous attacks on Trento and the Yugoslavian Armed Forces. The economy is also flourishing and private investments help improve infrastructure. Ship constructions are completing and may be over in November. The air force undergoes a renovation, and at least fifty bombers and thirty fighters are built. Italy suggests a joint nuclear programme with the Germans. Also, we offer to buy Tunisia from Vichy France for $500,000 equivalent in liras. **'Vassals:' Election results are all in. The Fascist Party holds to power in Pindus, the Aegean Islands, the Ionian Islands and the West Alps. Albania and Montenegro are won by the Populist Party, Dalmatia is won by the Conservatives, and Herzegovina is won by the Social Democrats. Five major coalitions are formed across all the Commonwealth of Southern Europe - the Fascists, the Conservatives, the Social Democrats, the Populists and the Liberals. Herzegovina is admitted to the CSE. Communism is outlawed in all the vassals and internal security is strengthened. The economy is improving thanks to local private enterprises and Italian investments. The construction of the Dubrovnik-Herceg Novi-Tivat and Bar-Shkoder railways connect the railways of Dalmatia, Montenegro and Albania. Herzegovina also receives many railway projects connected to Dalmatia through Zadar and Dubrovnik. Finally, Pindus' railway networks are connected to Vlore, finishing the synchronisation and interconnection of the railways in the CSE. **'Colonies:' Ports and railways are renovated and much investments flow in from Italy. **'German DIP: '''we accept the Italian offer to develop higher-yield nuclear weapons and help them with their's '(mod) Since the USSR has not posted at all yet, I will act. The USSR covertly sends to Trento, the Yugoslav Partisans and Mongolia 100 hand grenades, 100 pistols, 50 landmines, 50 rifles, 500 loafs of bread, some axes and some building materials disguised as "light agricultural and construction machinery".' '''Hmmm.... how is the USSR going to smuggle weapons into Trento when the borders are sealed? Regards, Laptop Zombie 01:33, February 6, 2016 (UTC)' Fixed. Christina Pill (talk) 04:08, February 6, 2016 (UTC) * Bulgaria: Prime Minister Aleksandar Tsankov continues with his plan to industrialize Bulgaria so that we may create more indigenous technology, especially military technology. More factories and railways are built throughout the country. Additionally, we begin constructing more border defenses on our frontier with Turkey. We continue to economically exploit our newly-gained territories in Greece and Yugoslavia. Bulgarian language and culture are promoted in these lands to further strengthen our rule over them. The National Social Movement gains more popularity among the Bulgarian people, but Tsar Simeon II still has strong support, despite being very young. According to government statistics, our population is 6.4 million people. The number of men undergoing service in the armed forces has increased to 742,951. The 50 new IAR fighters purchased from Romania become integrated into the Bulgarian Air Force while the 10 M40 Turan tanks become part of the Bulgarian Land Forces. We ask Germany if we can purchase 60 Panzer III tanks and 40 Panzer IV tanks. **'Macedonia:' Prime Minister Ivan Mihailov's regime continues to promote Macedonian language and culture. The new client state begins trying to industrialize and signs a number of contracts with Bulgarian firms. A small Macedonian Army is formed, consisting of about 20,000 men. A Bulgarian infantry division remains in the country to provide additional security. The Macedonian forces are provided with old Bulgarian equipment to help police their country. *'Kurdistan:' consolidate our territory in what commonly become know as Rojava by the Kurdish of Syria. The Syrian oil fields are expand and exploited with the help of Vichy France. Kurdish become the official language in our territory and Arab become secondary language, both language are teach at school to not offense the significant Arab minority in our country. Al Hasakah is set as the capital of Kurdistan with plan to expand the city next year. The peshmerga saw heavy recruitement regardless of the ethnic group and religion. We seek to buy weapons and equipment from Vichy France to equip our forces and to hire advisor to form our force with tanks and planes. **'Iraqi Kurdistan: '''Iraqi Kurd ask the government of Iraq for autonomous status and continue to promote Kurdish nationalism in our area. Pesmergha continue to recruit Kurds into the militia. **'Turkish Dip:We ask Kurdistan making Turkish a secondary language, due to the Turkic minority in Kurdistan, in an effort to improve relationships between our two countries. :'''Mod, Iraq agrees to autonomy. :'-Just to be sure, is the autonomous area include the whole dispute area on the map above or something more like OTL Iraqi Kurdistan Rdv65 (talk) 06:49, February 6, 2016 (UTC)' :The whole desputed zone on the map is included. Christina Pill (talk) 12:02, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::N. Italy wins with 79.22% of the total and takes 66% of remaining Trentini territory. The rest of Trento is in disarray. Results: N. Italy wins with 75.4% of the total and takes 60% of remaining Yugoslav Partisan territory. The rest is in disarray. Result-58% KMT victory. A total % of 56% equals 5% of land lost by Mao. *'United Islamic Indian States:' We begin to work on our economy.The military is updated mostly by reciting men and uniting tribe's militias and buying weapons. We tell the new Hindus states that we want peace. We begin to teach the population shariah law.We begin to help set up groups in other Muslim majority areas that want to join us,by sending them arms.All people affected by the Darjeeling landslide are sent aid and aid workers'. We begin our invasion of Kashmir (Algo please) with 6,500 troops helping muslim groups.' **'The now inspiered muslim majority rise up, crush the Hndu miority's grip on power and welcome in the UIIS forces as they come in (as in OTL). It is UIIS land with out much fighting or a algo, but Hindu rebels still fight on in parts of the Jammu Valley with help from Kalur and Mysor. Hindus rebel in Hyderabad now (mod).' *'United Kingdom': PM Winston Churchill officially ends the war against the Axis Powers after rioting about the cost of the war. Relations between the United Kingdom and the Axis Powers are attempted to be resown. In order to pay for the massive war debt, we offer to sell some of our dominions and colonies: we offer Belize and the Bahamas to the United States for $50,000,000, British Guiana except for Georgetown and New Amsterdam to Venezuela for $45,000,000, Lesotho and Swaziland to South Africa for $25,000,000, Galilee District and Samaria District of Mandatory Palestine to the Zionist Rebels for $20,000,000, and Cyprus except Paphos District and Limassol District to Turkey for $20,000,000. *'The Zionists agree. S. Africa Agree (mod).' **'Venezuelan Dip:' Whilst we are rich by Latin American standards, our money is not limitless. We offer to buy Guayana's inland Esequiba region for $25,000,000. **'Italian Dip:' We would like to reestablish relations on the condition that Britain withdraws from the Italian peninsula and Sardinia. Also, we would like to buy the Verclor Republic from North France, so we'd love it if you'd pressure them into selling the Verclor Republic. **'British Diplomacy': We agree to withdraw from the Italian Peninsula and Sardinia. We will also help Italy reclaim the lost lands in Sardinia, Sicily, and the Italian Peninsula as long as we receive the Tuscan Archipelago and the Aeolian Islands. **'Italian Dip:' The Aeolian Islands would be fine, but the Tuscan Archipelago is a bit of a stretch. We'll consider it in parliament and decide next turn. **'Turkish Dip: '''We demand to buy the whole Cyprus, for $40.000.000.Also we ask for Rhodes too offering $10.000.000, and Crete offering $20.000.000. **'Italian Dip:' As I have notified you in your talk page, we are willing to negotiate to buy one or more of these: 1) Malta, 2) Rhodes, Crete and other Greek lands controlled by Britain, 3) British Somaliland. Starting price is 10 million for Malta, 20 million for all Greek lands controlled by Britain and 40 million for British Somaliland. *'Turkish Republic: The Goverment loses its slight majority of the seats in the parliament, with many MPs going independent, cause of the anger among the lower classes, with the cut backs and the huge deficit, created by the incompetent goeverment actions, however the Democrat Party back the goverment just in time, in order to stall elections, due to the fear that the Pan-Turkist National Socialist Party rise in power, however that has serious impact on the voters of both the Republican People's Party and the Democrat Party, which were big rivals until now, with many of their MPs and voters believing they sold out their ideologies in order to keep their parliament seats, effectively both parties losing a serious amount of voters and their Mps continue to stop supporting the Goverment and go independent, that phenomenon happening every day, with either an MPs resigning or going independent. The Pan-Turkist National Socialist Party continues to gain votes, and inscrease in power, due to Germany winning WW2 and the incompetence of the goverment, making it the only serious alternative solution for the people. Many big protests all around the country continue against the goverment. A new act nationalising any over loaned company, in order to stop the over loaned companies from firing employees, creates a big deficit. This forces the goverment to cut a little on pensions and state employees, further angering the people. '''Necessary steps to improve the army are made such as efforts to restructure and modernize the Turkish Armed Forces, building more weapons manufacturer, with some benefits, such as low taxes, been given to create a new weapon manufacturer inside Turkey, to any Turkish investor, in order to make Turkey inscreasingly self-sufficient in terms of military technologies and to produce indigenous military equipment for the Turkish Army. We ask the Greater German Reich to respond to our offer, of giving us '''the Thrace strip and Azerbaijan and the already offered '''joint control of Western Crete and Greece, and promises of investments, shared civillian and military technology, and support of the Pan-Turkish Nationalist-Socialist party and Italy giving us the Aegean islands in exchange for an alliance with a regional power in the middle east, further altering the balance of power on world wide scale, in favor of the Axis, having already agreed with Vichy France at terms and waiting only for the German response. **'Italian Dip:' Italy refuses to give the Aegean Islands, as per decision by the Council of the Republic of the Aegean Islands. 5 mil is sent to Turkey to apologise for this, but Italy cannot simply overrule the local parliament in these matters. **'Turkish Dip:' We will accepts Italian apologes, due to the Aegean not be so crucial to our aspirations, but if only the Greater German Reich agrees to our terms. However we inform the Italian Goverment that we will continue claim the Aegean sea, however we want to keep good relationships with Italy. Nonetheless we ask them not to continue expending into the Aegean, leaving us to buy Crete and Rhodes from the United Kingdom. (mod)A small bomb goes off in Haifa. Category:Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell Category:WWII Category:World War 2 Category:ASB-bias historical event